La première fois
by alicja21
Summary: Voici les sentiments de James Potter lors de sa toute première rencontre avec la future mère d'Harry Potter, j'ai nommée Lily Evans.


**Voici une petite histoire avec le couple James & Lily.**

Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois quand mes yeux se sont posés sur cette magnifique créature à la longue chevelure rousse. Se fût un coup de foudre immédiat ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur verte émeraude.

Mon cœur battait à vive allure dieu qu'elle était belle! C'était certainement, la plus jolie fille de Poudlard. Il fallait absolument, que je lui parle tout mon corps la voulait. Son sourire me rendait fou, j'avais beau savoir que j'étais le Don Juan du collège et que je pouvais avoir n'importe quelle fille que je souhaitais dorénavant, c'était elle et personne d'autre! Ce qui évidemment, faisait bien rire mes amis ils prétendaient que cela n'était qu'une passade comme cela avait été le cas avec les autres filles.

Pourtant, quand je fermais les yeux je ne voyais qu'elle de jour comme de nuit, je l'imaginais dans mes bras avec son visage angélique ainsi, que ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassé.

Elle était devenue ma raison de vivre, mon amour, bref la femme de ma vie.

Je devais tenter une approche rien que pour entendre le son de sa douce voix si envoûtante, si sensuelle, si mélodieuse. Je savais qu'elle était à Griffondor comme moi qui d'une certaine façon me facilité la tâche car je pouvais l'observer à ma guise. Que voulez-vous moi James Potter je déclare devant vous être tombé amoureux de cette illustre inconnue au grand désespoir de mes amis qui pensaient que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal pensant que j'étais malade. Malade oui, mais malade d'amour. L'attrapeur de Griffondor a bien le droit d'être amoureux non? Ce qui évidemment, déclencha un fou rire à Sirius Black prétextant qu'aimait une seule fille à la fois me connaissant n'était pas digne de ma réputation mais je n'avais plus envie d'être un coureur de jupons comme lui. Je n'aimais qu'elle, quand je la voyais mon estomac se contractait jamais de ma vie je n'avais ce genre de sensation. Se pourrait-il que se soit ça être amoureux? Avoir des douleurs au ventre, le cœur battant à vive allure, penser constamment à cette personne en particulier à n'importe quand et à n'importe quels moments de la journée au point d'être distrait en cours?

Ce qui d'ailleurs, fût une bonne chose puisque grâce à la remontrance du professeur Mac Gonagall je connaissais enfin le prénom de l'élu de mon cœur Lily Evans…

Depuis ce jour je ne cessais de chantonner « Lily tu es mon petit colibri » au point que cela finit par exaspérer mes amis. Pff ils ne comprennent vraiment rien à l'amour! Surtout Sirius pour lui demander des conseils autant ne rien faire du tout! Pour lui la fille était synonyme d'objet et de plaisir ce qui d'ailleurs, avait le don de m'énerver. Dire qu'à une certaine époque j'étais comme lui…je n'avais aucun scrupule à prendre du « bon temps » à proprement parlé, ne prenant pas conscience de ce que la fille pouvait bien ressentir… Aujourd'hui je dois l'avouer, je m'en veux terriblement heureusement que ma Lily est là pour m'avoir enfin fait ouvrir les yeux telle une fleur qui s'épanouie au printemps.

Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime, je l'aime d'un amour profond et pure mais que faire? J'avais certes, une idée il ne me restait plus qu'à la mettre en place le jour de la Sainte Valentin. En temps normal je haïssais cette époque de l'année que voulez-vous je trouvais ça complètement stupide d'attendre ce moment pour dire à une personne que l'on aime « je t'aime » alors qu'on pouvait le faire tous les jours. Pourtant, aujourd'hui je trouvais ça romantique, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que La Grande Salle remplit de pétales de roses ainsi, que des couples qui se formaient à droite à gauche pour cette occasion.

C'est alors que je pris mon courage à deux mains en trempant la plume dans l'encrier avant de glisser le mot tout en finesse dans son sac. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que le message fasse son effet mais, j'étais loin de me douter que ça serait si difficile! Pff vraiment compliqué vous les filles!

**« Pff vraiment compliqué vous les filles! » Et alors? :p  
><strong>


End file.
